Genie Magic
by Poison Gemini
Summary: With three wishes to be granted, Prue, Piper and Phoebe must decide what to do when a genie appears at their doorstep. Is it a setup? Or is it a simple 'Thanks' from the Elders? Based on season 2 finale 'Becareful What You Witch For'.


**Genie Magic**

Based on the episode in season 2, the finale "Becareful What You Witch For", I felt like I'd change the episode around to make it suit what I'd like to have seen. Probably with some past and future characters added into the whole pack of chaos, and also my own if there are any! I've used some of the quotes from the episode, but hopefully everything that happens is sorta new lol. /

**Disclaimer:** I own nothin'! Sad, but true. Eek.

**Chapter One: Kick Boxing Beast**

Complaining was the appropriate thing to do. According to Phoebe Halliwell. Being a witch wasn't easy, yet she loved the new non-paying job. Only the satisfactory of saving an innocent's life was good enough than money to her, but some may think that's a loud of bull. Phoebe's reason for complaining had been recent, and something that had her martial arts skills being used once again. A demon she'd used her "defence" on by kick boxing him, and injuring her ankle in the moment. Phoebe didn't have an active power, as you may learn, but her power was much greater and useful than she'd even thought of. Premonitions, the ability to see into the future, was a helpful one, and she'd managed to see the past events as well. It may not have been physically active or powerful, but it helped her and her two sisters a lot with their demon hunts.

"Piper, please." Phoebe groaned. "Check my to-do list. It says bank, dry cleaners, pedicure. No where on the list does it say kick box a beast!" Her sister, Piper, was bandaging her ankle in the Conservatory. Leo Wyatt, the sisters' whitelighter, and Piper's current "boyfriend" (as it was currently complicated) was spectating the scene of a complaining Phoebe. He just sat in a wicca chair, as Phoebe did as well, with Piper nursing her leg and listening to her constant whining. "Just walking along, minding my own business and 'WHAM!' it was like a random attack, a demonic drive-by." She concluded.

Piper sighed. She listened to Phoebe's recent demonic experience. "Nothing in our lives is random anymore." Piper knew she was right. She always knew this. She didn't like, or even agree, to the fact that she, _she_ Piper Halliwell, was a witch. A Charmed One. She was now hunted, from a perfect, private and non-threatening life or death life. She'd gone from mortal to witch in over a night, a year ago, all thanks to Phoebe and her knowing how to read a stupid book, which ended up being _The Book of Shadows_, a magical generations-old book with past spells, warning and demon vanquishes. It _always_ came in handy. "Just expect the unexpected."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. She found herself in a debate with her sister, a small one. "You know, we keep saying that but what does it mean?" She allowed the question to sink into her own mind as she spoke, trying to answer it. She failed with an asnwer. "Is there some kind of cosmic order to all this? I bet we are on a list! Are we on some kind of 'To Kill' list? And if we are, and I bet we are, how many points _are_ we worth? We better be a lot since we sort of have a great history in the defeating of so many demons!"

"Pheebs, take a breath." Piper managed to say. Phoebe's face would've went red if she kept on going on, with her outburts and 'What if's.

Leo managed to make himself verbally heard, and visible, "Phoebe ..." He only managed to say Phoebe's name with a tone of warning in her voice. "You were given your powers and skills for the purpose of Good. I doubt you are on any list .."

Phoebe continued, "What? We've had a great, no _fantastic_ year! We have wiped out a tonne of nasties, haven't we not? I just want to know if we've tripped any 'supernatural alarm' or anything." Phoebe added in her own concern, "Owie! Are we _ever_ going to learn what it really means?"

"Well, not to sound all 'Whitelightery' on you but everything happens in its own time. You can't rush what's to be." Leo said.

"You could really be a Dr Phil, you know that." Phoebe butted in.

Piper ignored her younger sister, and commented on Leo's statement of advice, the same advice that could always be given to them. "Okay, how about we focus on what already is." She paused, for a possible effect, "_Dan_ is back in town."

Leo shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "So...?"

"Leo! What am I supposed to tell him? That he was right. You were the Leo Wyatt who existed in 1942, and yet you have not seemed to age? He handed me the proof. He's expecting some surprised reation from me, and how _should _I react? Even though I already know the data he gave me!"

"How about, 'Hey Dan, you're right, I need help.'"

"Phoebe!"

"Hey! Ow! Why does _everyone_ always 'Phoebe' me? What is my name, popular or something? The word of the day? Is it 'Gang up on Phoebe' week, or month? Please, someone inform me on why everyone's second or third word is 'Phoebe'." Phoebe carried on like there was no tomorrow, and sadly for her, there _was_ a tomorrow.

Prue entered the Conservatory, just in time to shut her youngest sister up. "Hey. Complaining again I see, Pheebs?"

"Where are you off to?" Piper questioned.

"Urgh." She said lightly. "A lunch date with _Dick_." Prue answered, she tried to make her voice sound as if she was excited and jumping with joy on the inside, although she was not excited and she was not jumping on the inside. She was forcing herself to go on dates with pathetic men.

"_Dull Dick_? Prue! You are way too hot for pity dates. Find a hottie, find someone who is _your_ type sis!" Phoebe encouraged, yet wanted to push her older sister.

"Yeah, well, all this demon hunting and no play has made me a lot less picky. I have to try and balance out my life, don't I?" Prue raised her eyebrows and questioned.

"Yeah, you are right Prue. You totally do." Phoebe agreed, nodding her head to show her positive way, even though she was negative about the state of her ankle.

"Yeah, but Prue! C'mon! You don't need _Dick_." Piper's comment made all three, except for her, to smile. The double meaning stuck out to them like pie on the wall. "What I mean," she tried to clear up, rolling her eyes with half of a smile, "is you should be excited to see the guy you are currently dating."

"No matter what a fool he is." Phoebe muttered.

"It isn't _that_ bad, dating Dick." Prue tried to convince her sisters and Leo.

"Well, you keep trying to convince everyone honey, but I have to go and open the club." Piper stood up and stretched with a slight yawn. "Are you going to be alright Pheebs?"

"Yeah. I guess. As long as no more demons show up that need their asses kicked." Leo stood before Phoebe and helped her up, being a true gentlemen. "Thanks Leo. Well, I'm going to go take a walk and see if it loosens up my ankle. I need it anyway. Sitting down in the Manor with nothing to do will drive me to the point of insanity."

Meanwhile, in the Underworld a lot more planning than dates and bandaging was going on. The Council stood in a circle before a platform of mist in the damp and dark fogged-up atmosphere. The five hooded mean of great power stood before a single dragon warlock, who stood on the platform of mist, looking up to a couple of the Council members, who seemed to be standing on more of a platform than he was. Besides the dragon warlock, stood a simple genie bottle. A great discussion was currently going on.

"Council will remind you, many have failed before you. Perished before you could even accept your own fate. These witches of San Francisco can not be defeated, at least not yet." The first Council member explained.

"Most of our best and brightest have been sent out, yet they come back as nothing. From what we have learned, these witches are powerful and are learning quickly." The second Council member joined in.

"I descnd from a long line of Dragon Warlocks, powerful and successful, may I say. They all have their names in the record books, and in the minds of those who do know of them as legends. But when my father died, he left me two things. The power of flight, and the hatred of those who killed him," he paused, "witches. And, I, will not rest until these witches are put to rest."

"The Council is intrigued," spoke the third member, "however, as we have mentioned and to your knowledge, others before you have failed, greatly."

"There is another way." The fourth member spoke. He clicked his long fingers, though his nails were cut short and black as the night. Before you could know what was happening, smoke appeared out of the genie bottle beside the dragon warlock, and a male genie appeared beside him.

The dragon warlocked smirked and snickered with disbelief. "A genie? You can _not_ be serious."

The fourth member pushed the genie verbally, "Tell them what you told me."

"Well, actually," the genie stuttered, he learned in forward, but was able to be heard by all who were present. "That was kind of just a thing between you and me."

"Tell it!"

"Uh, er, right, er well personally, I think that the best way to destroy witches is not to treat them as witches at all, with all due respect." He was nervous, and he allowed it to show. He gained enough confidence and sounded more tough and in control, "You treat them just like humans. Most of your evil doers think it's best to deprice humans of what they desire. Simple; no! You want to get them what they truly desire. You grant them their wishes, and that'll lead to their undoing, my friends." He stuttered once again, "I mean, fellow Council."

"We don't know that! He's a genie!" The second council member objected.

"If Council agrees, how do we proceed?" Number four looked to his fellow Council members.

"Just, er, make sure that my bottle, I mean _the_ bottle crosses paths with these, er, witches. And let el Genie grande, take it from there. Eh?" The genie suggested.

"With all due respect, Genie's only work for themselves. If he grants them three wishes, he goes free. How do you know you can trust his word, and no betrayal will come from his half?" The dragon warlock suggested the possibility of betrayal from the Genie. He didn't like the idea, but he had to respect the Council's wishes, as they could kill him in a second if they wanted to.

The first member warned the Genie, "Remember, getting your freedome does not make you free from us." It sounded so threatening and horrific as he spoke. The Genie knew if he did betray them, he wouldn't live a long life, possibly no life at all.

"As long as you are a Genie, we can find you anytime, anywhere." The second member added, just to add to the statement said beforehand, and to warn the Genie in advance.

All four of them walk into the foyer of the house. Prue opens the door after grabbing her coat. Before taking her steps out of the house, she spotted a box on the doorstep. She knew the sane thing to do was to pick it up. "Hello. What is this?" Prue found herself mumbling to herself, as a whisper. She inspected the box.

Phoebe looked a the bottle as Prue turned around, her back to the door. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Prue opened the lid, looking into complete darkness and emptiness.

"Somebody got a secret admirer?" Piper took the bottle out of the box.

"Ew! It is so dusty! Who would send us something so dusty?" Phoebe looked at it in disgust. This _definately_ wasn't her kind of secret admiration gift she'd even want to have planned. She rubbed the bottle, causing the lid to fly open. In a wind of smoke, the Genie appeared.

By this, the three sisters stood in awe and full of disbelief. But as he spoke, their shock and expressions did not alter.

"Your wish," he smiled a mischeivious one, "is my command."


End file.
